the_stalker_case_of_max_fanheart_informationfandomcom-20200213-history
Kumar's Musicale Production
Kumar's Musicale Production is a musicale production put on by Kumar's Therapeutic Boarding School in The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart. The director is the principal Morris Kumar with Cecelia Lane as the stage manager and Christopher Fowler and Cynthia Neil in charge of lights and sound. The music is played by Savannah Norse and Louie Karver. Performances * Let it Go from FROZEN''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frozen_(2013_film). Performed by Sarah Martins as Elsa the Snow Queen. * Opportunity from ''ANNIE (2014 film)https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annie_(2014_film). Performed by Martina Genaro as Annie. * ''Popular from ''WICKED''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wicked_(musical). Performed by Greta Watkins and "Mariah Zack Fenet" (aka Max Fanheart) as Galinda and Elphaba. * Colors of the Wind from ''POCAHONTAS''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pocahontas_(1995_film). Performed by Maria Mendez on the hurdy gurdy as Pocahontas. * I See the Light from ''TANGLED''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tangled. Performed by Laura Gozar and Nathan Kemp as Rapunzel and Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert.. * Tomorrow from ''ANNIE''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annie_(musical). Performed by Mikayla Dawson as Annie. * These Palace Walls from ''ALADDIN''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aladdin_(2011_musical). Performed by Scarlett Martins as Jasmine. * Part of Your World from ''THE LITTLE MERMAID''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Little_Mermaid_(1989_film). Performed by Isabelle Maye as Ariel. * All that Matters from ''FINDING NEVERLAND''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finding_Neverland_(musical). Performed by Mariah Zack Fenet/Mackenzie Fanheart as Sylvia. Trivia * Other songs considered for the production were Many a New Day from ''OKLAHOMA''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oklahoma!, Reflection from ''MULAN''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mulan_(1998_film), and Neverland from ''FINDING NEVERLAND. * The fake name that Morris comes up with for Max, "Mariah Zack Fenet", is an anagram for "Mackenzie Fanheart". ** Interestingly, the name Mariah was used for the protagonist of the author's first novella, ANGEL. * The character Maria Mendez made an appearance in the author's previous novella, JOY, where she also performed on the hurdy gurdy. However, her appearance in Stalker Case (which takes place in New Jersey, USA) has yet to be explained. * I See the Light was originally going to be performed by a character named Jenna, who was going to be introduced as Felix's younger twin sister (and would later be used by Darius to get into the school). However, the character was deleted entirely and replaced by Laura. * Before These Palace Walls was performed by Scarlett, it was to be Neverland performed by a random girl (in a male-performed sequence). * Greta was originally going to perform Many a New Day and would be accompanied by disembodied vocals while she pretended to interact with them. This was changed to her performing Popular, but the idea to interact with disembodied voices was used for These Palace Walls, ''where Scarlett does the same thing. * Before ''Colors of the Wind was performed by Maria on hurdy gurdy, it was to be Reflection performed by a gender-fluid girl named Melanie Schultz (a violinist who would perform on violin at the Halloween Carnival). ** Despite the performance and character being changed, Melanie Schultz is scheduled to return as a supporting character in the prequel. * The majority of performers in the production are women (Nate being the only boy). This is based on the author's experiences in talent shows in her hometown, where the majority of performers were girls. Gallery Max Singing All That Matters.jpg FullSizeRender (9).jpg Greta and Max Performing Popular.jpg Opportunity and Tomorrow.jpg Sarah Singing Let it Go.jpg References Category:Productions